Ritsu's New Beginning
by AliceMoon88
Summary: This is a story that I am writing out of pure fun. All of these characters don't actually exist. However, I am a member of a fanfic group on FB and Ritsu is one of my main characters. Please enjoy and again, pure fun, not real. Also, I would REALLY appreciate it if you left reviews and rates. I need them, whether they be good or bad. Rated T for Language. I do NOT own Soul Eater.


RP: unseen scenes

Ritsu's Fight

_[Ever since Ritsu was younger. He has always had a close relationship with his younger sibling, as a friend, big brother, and guardian. But, he has always felt closest to his younger brother, as he was the only brother he had. But as the days went on, he had much less time to play with them, as he was told to study and prepare to take over the family name. After some time of this, he got mad easily, and took it out, by improving my gun skills and Knife throwing.]_

Raven: *Raven walks up to a servant of Ritsu's* Have you seen my brother around?

Servant: I believe the Lord Ritsu is in his room.

Raven: Ah, Thanks! *Raven runs off to Ritsu's room*

*Raven is coming around the corner when he hears a dull thud. Then another, and another. Once he got to the door, he was surprised to see the end of one his brothers throwing knives thrown at the door, piercing the other side.*

Raven: *knock knock* Um, Ritsu. Can I come in.

Ritsu: Sure, watch wear you step when you enter though.

Raven: R-right!

_[Raven enters his brothers room to find, shattered glass, knives sticking out of the walls and him sitting on his bed, twirling on last knife in his fingers. His hair was in a pigtail, flung over his shoulder, and his face suggested he wasn't too happy]_

_Raven: Umm, Ristu..? _

_Ritsu: What is it?_

_Raven: A-are you okay? I mean, you and father and mother too..._

_[Ritsu got up and walked over to his brother and places his hand on his shoulder and smiles his normal gentle smile]_

_Ritsu: I'm fine. When I know that I have my sisters and brother who worry about me, I can't possible take the time to worry about those two._

_Raven: Really? Thank goodness, Yumi, Yuuki, Mio, me, all of us were worried. We were going to send Ryuu up to check, but he was busy tending to something else._

_Ritsu: *he lets out a hearty laugh* Is that so. Damn, that guy works too hard. I think I'll go help him. You go on and tell the girls, I'm fine. Thanks again Raven!_

_Raven: Ah, don't mention it. _

_[After that, Ritsu quickly left his room, which was still trashed with knives and debris from his earlier guessed rage. Once gone, Raven quietly whisper to himself...]_

_Raven: Will he really be alright..._

_[He then went to his sisters in the courtyard]_

_[Ritsu is running around the house trying to find Ryuu. He hears a crash in the room and looks to see what it was. What he finds infuriates him to the max. Ryuu was on the ground with this head bleeding and his father standing about him with a fan made of hard steel]_

_Father: You serve us, your purpose is not to build relationships with us. Know your place scum!_

_[He was ready to swing again, but as he is coming down, Ritsu throws a ready knife at the fan and knocks it out of his father's hand]_

_Ritsu: What the hell do you think you're doing?!_

_Father: I'm simply teaching your servant a lesson about our family._

_Ritsu: The hell you are! I believe I've made is perfectly clear that I have no wish to follow this stupid family traditions you have. _

_[Pulls Ryuu up by his arm and starts out of the room]_

_Father: Ritsu! I am your fath-_

_[He was soon cut off from his sentence by a knife that flew past his head and into the wall behind him]_

_Ritsu: Don't mutter that word around me. I detest it. Say if again in my presence, and I won't miss._

_[Ritsu exit, dragging Ryuu along with him]_

_Ryuu: Um, master?_

_[Ritsu stops and turns around and speak causally to Ryuu]_

_Ritsu: I told you before. Don't use formalities with me. Ignore what my father says, your my friend. Not some tool he owns that he can just throw away at anytime._

_Ryuu: Right, I understand Mas-Um, I mean, Ritsu._

_[Ritsu happily smiles]_

_Ritsu: Oh man, I just realized, I forgot my knife in that room a moment ago. I bet the old crone has them now. _

_[He sighs]_

_Ritsu: Oh well I guess. I have plenty more where that came from._

_Ryuu: Did you really intend on hitting your father just now?_

_Ritsu: I was compensating it, but since I can easily fix up your wounds, I let him off with a warning._

_[As he is speaking he turns and walks away signaling for Ryuu to follow]_

_[The two meet up with the rest of the sibling in the courtyard]_

_[Yumi the youngest of the sibling runs over to Ritsu who is smiling walking with his hands behind his head, and hugs him]_

_Yumi: Onii-tan! Where have you been. Your late!_

_Ritsu: *chuckles* Sorry, I had something to deal with. But I'm here now._

_[Ritsu picks up Yumi and walks over to the others and greets them]_

_[Mio notices that Ryuu has been hurt, but it is bandaged and treated already]_

_Mio: You're getting better at medical attention Aniki* {Aniki is a another way to say brother in Japanese}_

_Ritsu: Yeah, I guess._

_[Ritsu is laughing while making a flower crown for Yumi, whom is sitting on his lap in the yard]_

_Yuuki: Ryuu, let me see it._

_Ryuu: ...?_

_Yuuki: *giggles* Your head stupid._

_Ryuu: Oh, right. _

_[Ryuu knelt and Yuuki undid the bandages and examined the wound]_

_Yuuki: It's not too serious. It should heal in 3 or 4 days. No scars should stay._

_Ryuu: That's good news._

_Ritsu: DONE! _

_[Ritsu finishes the crown and gently places it upon Yumi's small head]_

_Yumi: Well?! Does it look good? *She asks everyone*_

_[Everyone gave Yumi their thoughts and the little girl remained on her brothers lap smiling with joy]_

_-__**LATER ON THAT EVENING-**_

_[Raven is wondering around the house when he hears Ritsu and his parents arguing again]_

_Ritsu: I no longer want to take the place of head of the house! I have no wish to, nor did I ever!_

_Mother: Dear, don't be unreasonable._

_Ritsu: Unreasonable?! You're the ones being unreasonable! You wont even listen to what I'm saying! _

_Father: Shut up Ritsu! You are going to be the next head, that is final!_

_[Ritsu, in a ball of rage, runs to his father and grabs his collar and throws pushes him against a wall. In a state of panic, Raven rushes in and trys to pry Ritsu away from his father.]_

_Raven: Ritsu stop it! Calm down!_

_Ritsu: Let me go! He deserves this, for everything he has done, for what he has caused!_

_[Raven successfully restrains Ritsu from his father]_

_Father: You're a monster...how did you come from this family?!_

_Ritsu: Me a monster?! No, you are the monster! You made me, so if I am, that makes you an even worse one than myself!_

_Raven: Ritsu! Come on, lets leave!_

_[Raven drags Ritsu out of the room, leaving his father on the ground and his mother is shock. He manages to drag Ritsu back to his room]_

_Ritsu: Why did you drag me back?! _

_Raven: You can't just lash out like that, no matter how angry!_

_Ritsu: He deserves it! He is a tyrant, a slave driver. He hurts you and the servants, treats them like tools he can just depose of easily!_

_*SLAP*_

_[Raven had, for the first time, slapped his brother.]_

_Raven: CALM DOWN! _

_[Ritsu is standing in shock and holding his cheek and goes to sit on his bed]_

_Ritsu: *Sighs* I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be insensitive. *chuckles* Look at me..I'm a mess. I use my knives and gun to release my anger, and I even put the people I care about safety's at danger._

_Raven: But, that's because you don't want to take the head role. That is understandable._

_Ritsu: But, you do. Don't you?_

_[Raven jumps with surprise]_

_Raven: When...when did you find out._

_Ritsu: I saw you studying in your room the other day. You've been held up in there all the time. I was starting to worry, so I went and checked up on you._

_Raven: Oh, so that's it. I couldn't tell father though, he wouldn't hear of it.._

_Ritsu: You'd make a better head than me, i can say that much. *laughs* Hey, I got something for you._

_[Ritsu gets up from his bed and walks over to his desk and open the draw and pulls out a text book]_

_Ritsu: This was mine. When i was younger, mother made me study advanced mathematics. You can have it now._

_[Ritsu tosses the book over to Raven and he catches it]_

_Raven: Is it okay for me to have this, really?_

_Ritsu: I dont see why not. I'm not using it anytime soon. Now, I need to clean up this room. It's a wreck._

_[Ritsu embarrassingly rubs his head and laughs]_

_Raven: I'll help!_

_?: We will too._

_[From behind the door, Ryuu, and the girls enter and suggest to help them.}_

_Ritsu: Thanks guys. Lets start._

_Mio: *Sighs* You did a number in here this time._

_Ritsu: Hehehe, sorry 'bout that._

_[Everyone begins to clean up Ritsu's mess of a room and Ritsu happily smiles in the presence of his true family.]_

_**-NEXT MORNING-**_

_[Ritsu wakes early and gets dress. However it wasn't his normal everyday clothes, he had put on his formal wear. While he is buttoning up his shirt, someone knocks on his door]_

_Ritsu: Oh hey, come on in. It's open._

_[The door opens to show Ryuu who is also in formal wear]_

_Ryuu: Are you really sure about this? Not to mention, what if you lose your temper again? _

_Ritsu: That's why you're going to go with me. If I snap again, you will have to summon me back to my senses. _

_[Ritsu is trying to put his hair into a normal pigtail, but it's not working to well. Once he finished his try it was all lop-sided and sloppy]_

_Ryuu: I swear, you have no skill in cleaning up._

_[Ryuu, shuts the door and walks over to Ritsu telling him so sit down and he neatly begins to fix his hair]_

_Ritsu: Thanks man. Hey, what are you going to do after this? _

_Ryuu: I'll continue to serve the next head of the house. I've made that point crystal clear have I not?_

_Ritsu: *Chuckles* I guess you have. You've always been devoted to the house for some reason. Why don't you leave. Gain some freedom?_

_Ryuu: I'm doing this not as a servant, but I'm doing it cause I outta do it as a friend. Idiot._

_Ritsu: Oh? So now you chose to not be so formal with me? _

_Ryuu: You got an issue with it?_

_Ritsu: *lets out a hearty laugh* Nope. Not in the least._

_[Ryuu finishes Ritsu's hair and they then proceed out of the room and head towards the main hall where the Lord and Lady are.]_

_[Ritsu stand before them with Ryuu behind him. Both look very annoyed]_

_Lady: What business do you two have here?_

_[Ryuu walks in front of Ritsu and speak curtly]_

_Ryuu: To be blunt, we want an audience with the Lord._

_Lady: My Lord will not take orders from servants._

_Ryuu: With all do respect Milady, I don't give a damn what he wants. My master has requested from him, so allow him to speak with him._

_[Both Ritsu and the Lady look at Ryuu in shock and Ritsu begins to silently laugh]_

_Lady: Silence fool! How dare you speak to me and My Lord in that matter of tone! Know your place peasant!_

_[Ritsu intervenes]_

_Ritsu: Oh, but he does. His place is beside the next head of the family, looking after the children you bore, yet care not a grain of rice for._

_[The Lord stands up and speaks in a hoarse voice]_

_Lord: Alright then. You have my attention. What is it you request?_

_Ritsu: I would like to resign from being the next head of the house. I realize that there is one who is more fascinated with the title of head than I, and he has put his body and soul into his studies and trying to earn our approval. _

_Lord: Oh? And what makes you think I'll do that?_

_Ritsu: Its not an option, if necessary, I will take matters into my own hands and act on my own will._

_[Appearing furious the Lord grabs the closest object with offensive ability and hurls it at Ritsu]_

_*CRASH*_

_[The object he threw was a large glass vase. has it flew in the air, Ryuu was held form behind by guards that were hidden earlier. The vase hits its target, Ritsu's left eye]_

_Ryuu: Ritsu! _

_[Ryuu manages to slip away from the guards holding him back and run over to Ritsu, who is clutching his eye, which is bleeding excessively]_

_Ritsu: Damn you...old man..._

_Lord: Remember, you can't avoid your fate. If you so much as disobey me, I won't spare you. _

_[After the Lord speaks he calls his wife to his side and calmly exit the hall.]_

_Ryuu: We need to get you to the medics, but its too risky to leave the house. *Shouts upon the servant's and guards present* Get me someone with medical experince!_

_[The guards run off and quickly find a nurse and return a minuet or two later. The guards and nurse along with Ryuu, carry Ritsu to the infirmary]_

_[About 3 hours later, the infirmary door fly open with 3 little girls and a boy.]_

_All: Ritsu! Are you alright!_

_[Ritsu is sitting up in his bed while Ryuu is finishing bandaging his wound. Once he notices the young one, he smiles]_

_Yumi: Onii-tan! _

_Yuuki: Are you okay?!_

_[Yumi and Yuuki run over to Ritsu crying and hug him]_

_Ritsu: I'm fine. Just hurt a bit. I'll be fine though._

_Mio: Who could do such a thing._

_[Ritsu notices Raven just standing in sorrow by the bed]_

_Ritsu: Ryuu, would you take the girls somewhere. I would like to talk to Raven._

_Ryuu: Of course. Come on girls. _

_[Ryuu picks you Yumi and leads the girls out of the room while Raven remained]_

_Ritsu: They said, I will lose my sight._

_Raven: ..._

_Ritsu: The rat from responsible for this wound you know._

_Raven: Rat?_

_Ritsu: The good-for-nothing Lord that holds the name Takan, the same as yours, as mine, and as the girls._

_Raven: ...! Father did this to you?!  
_  
_Ritsu: *Chuckles* Yup, he did. Quite the show he put on. I didn't think he had the balls to do something like this. _

_[Ritsu places his hand on his bandage and flops backward onto his bed]_

_Raven: I can't believe it... I mean... I know you had your difficulties, but I never imagined it would come this far._

_Ritsu: Oh well, my mind was made up from the start. _

_[Ritsu Sits up and looks at Raven]_

_Ritsu: Congrats bro._

_Raven: ...?_

_Ritsu: You've been made the next head of the house. I'm leaving in a few days._

_Raven: W-what?! Where, why?!_

_Ritsu: Open up that desk draw over there. That's your answer._

_[Raven slowly goes over to the desk and finds a letter addressed to Ritsu on it.]_

_Raven: What is it?_

_Ritsu: I've been accepted to go over to the DWMA main branch. I'll be leaving with the next days. Sorry, for it being sudden, but stuff happens, no matter how much you may want it not to happen._

_Raven: *He puts the letter down and looked up at Ritsu* It's fine. If I know that my big brother is attending the Death Weapon Miester Academy, I can live proudly as your little brother._

_[As Raven speaks, tears start to gently flow down his cheeks]_

_Ritsu: Now, now. No need to cry. I'll return from time to time. Come over here._

_[Raven Ambles over to his brothers bedside and Ritsu just allows him to cry while patting his head]_

_[After 3 days time. Ritsu was allowed to gather his belongings and prepare to leave. He has also informed everyone else in a public announcement. From then on, he spent as much time as he could with his family, of course without the Lord or Lady of the house. Then the day came.]_

_Ritsu: Well, I guess I should head out now huh?_

_Raven: Yeah. I guess. Dont forget to write. You hear?_

_Ritsu: Of course._

_[Ritsu playfully messes up his brother's hair]_

_Ryuu: Take care man. Don't be too reckless now._

_Ritsu: Sure thing._

_[Ritsu and Ryuu bump fists and share one last laugh together. He then gives his farewells to his sisters]_

_Ritsu: Well, I'll see you all later then. _

_Mio: Take care Aniki. Dont be stupid._

_Yumi and Yuuki: We love you! Be safe!_

_Raven: Later Ritsu. Have a nice trip. Tell us about Death City in your letters._

_Ryuu: Expect to see me sometime. I'll visit you._

_Ritsu: Yeah. See ya!_

_[Ritsu says his final goodbyes and began to walk off to the desert, to Death City, to the DWMA]_

_**-END-**_


End file.
